Sue
Sue, is the best hero of Magic Rush. About Mid row marksman. Physical basic attack. Her attacks can do damage according to the enemy's max health limit. "Everyone knows that a bow is way cooler than a gun." Skills Runes Grey to Green * 2x Attack Force * 2x Regenerate * 1x Health Regen Green to Green + 1 * 1x Health * 1x Attack Damage * 1x Providence * 1x Fortitude * 1x Bravery Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Health Regen * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Defense * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Cheetah Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Giant * 1 x Wargod Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Balance * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Unicorn Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Bison * 1 x Dragon * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Medusa Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Defense * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Knight * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Ares Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Fire God Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Hunter * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cupid Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Giant * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Unicorn * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Werewolf * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Uranus * 1 x World Serpent * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Hel * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Ares * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Gaia * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Dionysus * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Titan * 1 x Valkyrie * 1 x Selket * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Ares * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Odin * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Campaign - Elite Chapter 14-4: Lovely Bones * Campaign - Legend Chapter 2-4: Fight Side by Side * Wishing Pool Strategy * Best for: Team Raid, Crystal Dungeon, Proving Grounds * Best with: Murphy, Sebastian, Aurai, Saizo, Monk Sun, Little Red, Robin, Ariel, Pulan, Karna * Good at: Killing tanks, knocking back tanks at the beginning of a fight to bunch up the enemy, also able to one-shot most individual heroes she targets with her ultimate. Ultimate grants invincibility during its entire cast time. * Weaknesses: Low health pool and mid positioning means she is very weak to being focus-fired. Strong tanks and/or good healing or shielding or CC is recommended to allow Sue to go to work on the enemy. Media Skill Sue1.gif|Imprison Shot Skill Sue2.gif|Blast Shot Skill Sue3.gif|Deadly Shot Skill Sue4.gif|Crazy Shot (Passive) References Added in Patch Notes - 2015.12.06 - version 1.1.37 Category:Heroes Category:Bullet Time Category:Physical Heroes